Coin controlled pool tables are in wide usage and each such table conventionally has a playing surface adjacent which are several pockets for the accommodation of balls. Each such pocket has associated therewith a runway leading to a trough which, in turn, leads to a compartment from which pocketed balls may be retrieved. It is conventional to prevent retrieval of pocketed object balls until such time as one or more coins are deposited in a control mechanism which is operable to effect access to such balls.
Most pool tables having a coin controlled mechanism for enabling and disabling access to pocketed object balls also are provided with means enabling retrieval of the cue ball independently of the object balls whenever the cue ball is pocketed. There basically are two systems currently in use which enable pocketed cue ball retrieval. In one system the cue ball has a diameter larger than that of the object balls and the table includes means engageable by the larger size cue ball to divert it from the path leading to the object ball storage compartment and direct it to another path leading to an accessible cue ball compartment. The second system utilizes a magnetically permeable cue ball which is acted upon by a magnet so as to divert the cue ball from the path leading to the object ball storage compartment and direct it along another path leading to an accessible compartment.
The mechanisms currently in use for limiting access to pocketed object balls and separating the cue and object balls perform their intended functions satisfactorily, but have some disadvantages. For example, most of the control mechanisms currently in use are composed of complex linkage assemblies which are expensive to manufacture and assemble and require frequent maintenance. Because of the complexity of such mechanisms proper maintenance requires skilled personnel and usually takes considerable time. In many instances, maintenance or repair of the control mechanism necessitates removal of the pool table from service for an inordinate period of time.
Apparatus constructed in accordance with the disclosed embodiment of the invention comprises a coin operated ball control mechanism which is greatly simplified compared to known constructions for similar purposes, thereby substantially minimizing manufacturing and maintenance costs. Further, apparatus constructed in accordance with the invention requires little maintenance and that which is required often can be performed quickly and by relatively unskilled personnel.